Liquid dispensers and dispensing applicators, such as roll-on applicators, are ubiquitous, providing an inexpensive and easily used vehicle for supplying a wide range of liquid-based products to the public. A common feature of such dispensers and applicators is the ability for the user to selectively effect a release or discharge of a typically internally-stored liquid through user-activation of a valving arrangement, commonly directly onto the intended surface, such as a skin surface. It will be appreciated that the usefulness and practicality of such liquid applicators is dependent on the ability of the valving arrangement to provide a uniform liquid application and to create and maintain an effect closure or seal against the release or leakage of stored liquid during times of nonuse.